


Ханамичи

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ханамичи - в кабуки путь, по которому актер выходит и уходит со сцены</p></blockquote>





	Ханамичи

Первый раз Субару увидел её в начале марта. Зима только-только готовилась отступать, все ещё было морозно по ночам, но почти босоногие Субару и его друг Рё ещё до рассвета отправились рыбачить, зябко кутаясь в рубахи.

Она вышла к озеру по почти невидимой тропинке из леса и грациозно опустилась на пробивающуюся зеленую траву. От неё веяло свежестью, цветами и незнакомыми дорогими запахами. Субару стоял там, прячась за толстыми стволами деревьев с сетью, от которой несло илом и рыбой. Он не был уверен, что ему можно даже стоять рядом и смотреть, как она перебирала складки кимоно, а потом неподвижно сидела почти час, выпрямив спину и уставившись вдаль. Она казалась идеальной: осанка, лицо, пухлые розовые губы и сложенные на коленях невероятно красивые руки. Как кукла. Субару, завороженный, простоял в тени деревьев все это время. Он нерешительно топтался босиком по мелким веточкам и камешкам. Хотелось подойти и заговорить, но Субару никогда и ни с кем в жизни ещё не заговаривал просто так, ни с того ни с сего.

\- Ты чего туда уставился? – зашипел рядом Рё. Видимо, он не дождался своего товарища с сетью на берегу и вернулся. Затем он понимающе хмыкнул и похлопал Субару по плечу. – Ты давно не был в городе, да? Никогда бы не подумал, что увижу его лично, в городе только и судачат о новом ояма. 

\- Что? 

Она вздрогнула и огляделась по сторонам, изящно наклоняя голову. Субару затаил дыхание.

\- Что, что, - Рё скривился и вытер нос рукавом. – Это мужчина. Он играет в кабуки. Развлечение для богатеньких. Ну ты знаешь, нам постоянно торговцы про них рассказывают. 

Рё смеялся над ним всю дорогу до рыбного места, и пока они закидывали сети, и когда возвращались в деревню. Субару не обращал на его грубые шутки внимания и смотрел на восходящее красное солнце, которое напомнило ему о светящейся коже и красном кимоно человека на берегу.

Ясуда увидел чумазого рыбака, который пытался спрятать свое смущенное и испуганное лицо за деревьями. В его руках была сеть, полная рыбы, и Ясуда сдержанно улыбнулся. Неожиданно его сердце забилось чуточку быстрее. Рыбак был небольшого роста и с пугающе сдвинутыми бровями, но даже издалека Ясуда мог видеть эти блестящие глаза. Он не был полностью уверен, что это все тот же человек, который уже вторую неделю весны топтался за его спиной, ломая под собой ветки, но чувствовал это. Никто ещё так пристально не смотрел на него, если он не был на сцене. Незнакомец тихо сопел, вытирал испачканное лицо рукавами, но так и не решался подойти. Даже если бы он подошел, Ясуда наверняка бы испугался и не смог вымолвить и слова. В доме ему не разрешали разговаривать ни с кем, кроме учителей и некоторых актеров из труппы. Его собственная семья стала смотреть на него по-другому, как только первый спектакль Ясуды принес ему популярность в городе. Как же он это ненавидел.

Субару ходил ставить и снимать сети один. Рё с огромной радостью оставался в деревне и спал лишние полтора часа до рассвета, а потом вставал и помогал чистить рыбу и укладывать её в бочки. Зато он не мешал Субару видеться с ояма. Он так и не смог подойти и заговорить, но сбился со счета, сколько красных рассветов они встретили вместе. На исходе третьей недели Субару было решился. Он сидел на своем привычном месте, где актер кабуки не мог его заметить, когда приходил к озеру по своей, только ему известной тропинке, освещенной мутным лунным светом. 

Ояма пришел в новом красивом кимоно, держа в руках изящный сямисэн. И когда Субару услышал его игру, он не смог даже подняться с земли и посмотреть. Мелодия была немного нестройная, а игра неуверенная, но настолько грустная, что Субару не сразу понял, когда из глаз потекла первая несдержанная слеза. Несколько следующих дней Субару приходил слушать сямисэн и заворожено смотреть на самые красивые руки, которые он когда-либо видел: крепкие пальцы, но с легкостью летающие по трем тугим струнам, с аккуратными ногтями и здоровой кожей, как у богатых женщин, которых Субару видел в городе. Он хотел сказать, что понимает песни, которые исполнял ояма, что не знает его, но может понять, потому что никогда прежде не плакал, услышав песню. Но колени дрожали только от одной мысли, чтобы заговорить. Может быть, когда-нибудь.

Ясуда навсегда запомнил первые слова, которые сказал рыбак. Сакура должна была вот-вот зацвести, в воздухе пахло весной и ночи становились теплыми и нежными. Раньше они расставались сразу после рассвета – молча расходились, так и не посмотрев друг другу в глаза, но тем утром рыбак смело шагнул на позеленевшую лужайку. Он жутко смутился и хмурился, чтобы это скрыть. Ясуда попытался ему улыбнуться.  
Рыбак сказал, почти буркнул:

\- У вас самые красивые руки, которые я видел. И улыбка.

И добавил, запнувшись:

\- Извините, - сразу попятился назад. Прежде, чем Ясуда успел что-нибудь ответить, рыбак убежал в лес, бросив на землю букет полевых цветов.   
Никто и никогда не говорил Ясуде, что у него красивые руки. Он посмотрел на свои ладони и пальцы, но не увидел ничего особенного. Никто не видел. Для актера театра такие руки были самым обычным явлением. Его учитель, кривя тонкие алые губы, часто рассматривал руки Ясуды и вздыхал, «какие же они у тебя узловатые», или «почему они такие крупные и слишком длинные», «как же нам это исправить», «сможешь ли ты играть на сямисэне»… Учитель запрещал ему широко улыбаться. Даже в доме. 

Никто и никогда не смотрел на него с восхищением, если он не был на сцене. А Ясуда так и не узнал имя этого человека.

Через день зацвела сакура, и на берегу озера несколько деревьев окрасились в нежно-розовый цвет. 

Рё навязался с Субару снимать сети. Субару не возражал. Ему было неловко идти туда одному, тем более, что он боялся сделать очередную глупость. Прошло всего три дня, и его наверняка прекрасно запомнили. Только он подумал об этом, кончики ушей слегка порозовели.   
Но у озера никого не было ни до рассвета, ни после. Дорожка, по которой приходил ояма, вся была усеяна сорванными ветром лепестками, но по ним никто не проходил. Лепестки остались не тронутыми и на следующий день, и ещё через день.

\- На что уставился? – новое утро Субару снова встретил с Рё и полупустыми сетями с рыбой. Рё был груб, как всегда. – Ждешь этого? 

Субару пожал плечами, не в силах ответить. Без привычной улыбки и тягучих мелодий сямисэна каждый новый день давался с трудом. Зная, что он не услышит сегодня свою любимую песню, как он мог вставать по утрам?

\- Они уехали несколько дней назад. Я видел, как его вместе с кучей нарядов усадили в телегу и все, привет столице, - Рё произнес это медленно, с непривычным даже для себя беспокойством за Субару.

\- Это правда?

\- Зачем мне врать? А вот ты стал похож на аякаси, - жутким голосом произнес Рё, но Субару даже не посмотрел в его сторону. 

Он так и остался стоять там, не сводя взгляда с той самой тропинки, которая теперь была усыпана лепестками сакуры, но никого так и не появилось, даже когда солнце было высоко в небе. Субару так и не спросил его имени.

**Author's Note:**

> Ханамичи - в кабуки путь, по которому актер выходит и уходит со сцены


End file.
